


Drip Drop

by StarDragon25



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Death, F/M, Mentions of Blood, Poetry, Slow Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: The melody of death call release you from suffering.





	

Drip Drop,  
Another bites the dust.

Drip Drop,  
The melody of sorrow sings again.

The sound of death is upon us.  
When will this nightmare end?

Drip Drop,  
The river of tears flows into the abyss  
The eyes of madness take everything.

The never ending nightmare has only begun.  
Do not cry my dear, many surprises await us.

The blood of the hunters,  
Spilled so rotten,  
Yet so beautiful.

The song of death plays again,  
For the newly fallen  
They are welcomed.

Drip Drop,  
The final hour is arriving.

Can you hear it too?  
The whistle of demise calling for you?

Oh, how rotten life can be  
The heavens pray for your death

Drip Drop,  
Sleep well my sweet,  
This world will soon come to pass.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing a poem after many years not doing so.


End file.
